<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want you to recognize me by Quiet_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080553">I don't want you to recognize me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Moonlight/pseuds/Quiet_Moonlight'>Quiet_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Psychotic Leon, Trans Leon, Transphobia, vent fic, written by a psychotic trans person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Moonlight/pseuds/Quiet_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent fic where I project onto Leon who is psychotic and trans and has to transition later in life. Probably super ooc.<br/>Tw for descriptions of gaslighting and mentions of physical abuse (that doesnt actually happen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't want you to recognize me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy for Leon to believe that maybe he was just a bad child. An unruly daughter who just needed some sense knocked into her. </p><p>But maybe he wasn't the bad one, maybe he was right to believe in his own thoughts and feelings. Maybe his parents were stuck in their outdated ways. </p><p>He knew their stance on trans and gay people, his mother had made it clear to him well before she snooped though his dairy. His place to explore thoughts and now his truest moment of weakness, and a mistake he swore to never make again. She made clear that she saw no wrong in her actions and in her opinions, and he was forced to plead for forgiveness. </p><p>She made him feel like he was crazy. Maybe he was, to believe that he was deep down a man after all. And to think that therapy was a useful way to deal with his problems. To think that he needed help with his mental health and that he wasnt just making stuff up. And to think that he could love who ever his heart desired. </p><p>Was he bad for wishing they'd hit him so he could have a concrete reason to run away? </p><p>His dreams of transition wear nearly shattered. But Leon was kept going by the dream that one day his mother would walk into the recording studio where he worked and would see him. His is short spikey hair and the goatee that makes him look like a jackass that he'd always dreamt of. She wouldn't recognize him, and she'd ask for his deadname and he'd say she was out. And with that his mother would leave.<br/>
And maybe, he'd allow himself dream, after that a beautiful man would enter the studio. A man who would see him for the man he worked so hard to be and they'd fall in love on the spot and it would be spectacular. But that was just to self indulgent.</p><p>It would be years into the future and a lot of hard work but it was just the dream he needed to push him through his daily life. And until he could achieve it he would bid his time. Be the perfect daughter, grow his hair out, act ladylike, and dress modestly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in the hour before my alarm went off.<br/>Might update or add to this in the future as things change.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>